omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Rings
Weapon Synopsis The Power Rings (also called Magic Rings) are energy given physical form and can wink out of existence as soon as they appear. When used by living creatures, they can grant a short boost in physical prowess or even grant insight to gain knowledge, though the latter is noted to be mentally taxing. While certain individuals have more affinity for using the Power Rings, when used by someone pure of heart, a Power Ring can temporarily enhance any individual's natural abilities for a short period of time as well. They even have limited reality-warping capabilities which let them grant wishes, such as when Sonic used a Power Ring to wish his father back to life. Additionally, they can be used as clean power sources for machinery and technology. When consumed in excessive amounts, Power Rings allow one to attain a rare type of Super Form. The number of Power Rings needed for this is unknown - it could be hundreds, it could be thousands - but it grants the users vast elemental magical talent, much like those used by the Order of Ixis. Weapon Statistics Tiering: 4-B | Varies. Low 2-C to 2-A Verse: Archie's Sonic The Hedgehog Comics Name: The Power Rings, Magic Rings Classification: Golden bands of chaos energy Wielders: 'Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Dr. Eggman, Ixis Naugus, Monkey Khan and many others '''Special Abilities: '''Chaos Energy Manipulation, Magical Powers, Transformation (Can grant a pseudo super form when collected in a large amount), Wish Granting (Capable of granting the wishes of those who use it's powers), Power Nullification (Enabled Nate Morgan to negate the Super form of Ixis Naugus and send him back to the Zone of Silence), Age Manipulation (Allowed Amy Rose to age herself by a couple of years), Willpower Manipulation (In the form of restoring one's willpower), Matter Manipulation, Capable of reverting Transmutation, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Mind Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, Clairvoyance, ETC. 'Destructive Ability: Solar System Level '(Amplified the physical prowess of many beings in Sonic, such as Sonic The Hedgehog and other comparable beings like Shadow The Hedgehog) | '''Varies. Universe Level+ '(When a large sum of Power Rings come together in one place, they can act as power sources for machines and make them capable of surpassing a single Chaos Emerald (of which can create universes ). They should still be superior to The Ultimate Annihilator, of which erased an universe) to 'Multiverse Level+ '(Granted enough power to Ixis Naugus to become Ugly Naugus and trade blows with Ultra Sonic and Turbo Tails) 'Speed: Immobile '''itself. However it empowered users to become '''Massively FTL+ '''in speed such as Sonic, who ran across the multiverse in a matter of days 'Range: Unknown, likely Solar System Level '''when on it's own. '''Universal+ '''to '''Multiversal+ '''when in large groups '''Weaknesses: Using Magic Rings for Clairvoyance causes a brief headache Versions: A Single Power Ring | An Abundant of Power Rings ''' Other Attributes '''Material or Element: '''Chaos Energy (As it's a manifestation of Chaos Energy) '''Needed Prerequisite for Use: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Power Boosting:' By absorbing Power Rings users can grant themselves great boosts in physical prowess. Absorbing Power Rings in excessive amounts can enable one to attain rare types of Super Forms, granting an unfathomable boost in physical prowess, mastery over atomic particles, and vast elemental and magical talents much like the ones used by the Order of Ixis. *'Wish Granting:' Power Rings possess limited reality-warping capabilities which let them grant wishes, enabling users to heal their allies, nullify the power of beings as strong as Ugly Naugus, banish opponents to different dimensions, increase physical age, and so on. *'Insight:' Power Rings can be used to grant insight and gain knowledge. A drawback to this ability is that it causes a brief headache. Category:Weapons Category:Archie Comics Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sega Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Transformation Users Category:Clairvoyance Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Age Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Corruption Users Category:Wish Granters Category:Magic Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Mind Users Category:BFR Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2